A perfect Yule
by trisha-elric-2
Summary: Harry and Tom spend some time together as Husbands celebrating Yule in their own special way. Tom riddle jr./Harry Potter


**since christmas is nearing and my 'A deal with a dark lord' update won't be done until after my HP studio tour on my birthday... in january. It means i wanted to give you something and so i made a little Yule celebration fic. It's just a oneshot or maybe i'll put my other holiday celebrations in this i don't know but hopefully this is good enough for you guys.**

_**A perfect Yule**_

It was cold. Very cold. Rediculously cold. So cold Harry's glasses fogged over since he didn't want to risk putting in his contact lenses in such cold weather. His eyes had been fixed to a degree by his husband. His gorgous husband who seemed to hate keeping him warm in such weather. Harry had tried to grab his hand or hug him pleanty of time on their walk upto the school from Hagrid's home but he refused to show any affection. As usual Harry just got angry.

He ended up crossing his arms and groaning. Groaning until Tom rolled his eyes and glared at his young husband.

"What, what on earth are you groaning about, tonight is the Yule feast. Tomorow i'm giving you gifts, and tonight i'm going to make you scream my name so what on earth does a twenty five year old man want to groan about in such a situation?" Tom bit at him but only quietly, keeping his hands shoved into his pockets when Harry yet again reached for his hand.

"You won't keep me warm" Harry moaned, moving over to press their sholders together as they clambered through the snow of the hill.

"Oh Harry you know i hate public affection and you know i'm sour to anyone but you so why on earth do you expect this from me? You'll be warmer with your hands in your pockets" He complied though, lifting a hand from his pocket and grabbing Harry's firmly in his own, sharing his heat and making Harry break into a smug smile. "Happy?" Harry nodded happily which in turned forced his Husband to grin.

"I love you Tom~" Harry sang resting his head on the mans shoulder forcing him to breath another deep sigh, his breath condensing infront of him in the cold surroundings and harry couldn't help but think he looked like a dragon with his bright red eyes blazing like that as he breathed smoke from his lips and he chuckled a little.

"I love you just as much as always Harry, no matter how much you annoy me. Yet as payback for this little incident i will be watching as you eat every last bit of your meal tonight, no more skipping meals" Tom chuckled back at Harrys long moan, Breath coming from his mouth as if he had inhailed the smoke of a coal fire as it seemed to last forever.

"I'm not hungry though!" Harry whined, leaning against Tom again as they finally reached the top of the hill. "I'll have half... and one, ONE, carrot"

"Good Boy"

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

They loved their life in hogwarts, It was relaxing even with so many magical and dangerous things happening year after year. Children ruining the place year after year and yet the cheeriest time, even for the headmaster Voldemort, was Yule. People filled with cheer even though they would rather be with their family's. They were allowed to leave 25th of december till the 6th of january but all were welcome to stay and many did over this particular holiday. But Voldemort and Professor Potter decided to keep them until the eve as they found it comforting to have company on that day. The children would leave mid-day after their Yule meal and spend time with their family.

Harry on the other hand would enjoy the meal, go straight to bed with his sadistic husband and let him have his way until morning. In the morning his Husband would then bring him a pile of presents whilst Harry gave only half the amount as Tom was diffecult to buy for. On year Harry had ran out of idea's and bought him a castle.

As Harry Sat next to his Husband at the Teachers table with hundreds of young wizards and Witches looking up at him he always felt joyful. Happy that most would be going back to Happy family's filled with joy and rosy red cheeks, ready to fill their child with food and give them showers of gifts. But then he always got a little teary. Thinking of how he never got that, ever. Of course the weasley's were wonderful company but it wasn't his family and he often felt like an intruder. And whilst he had only been with his Husband for four Yule celebrations he was so Happy he had someone to share that day with, even if it wasn't a family he odly found it better than being surrounded by people you have to put up with even if you don't like them or people you see every other day of the year but usually during an argument. He loved that he was with someone he adored, and loved, and could sleep with.

Tom on the other hand hated the kids staring up at him, Harry by his side. He was sure it was mostly jealousy over how much they had and that they would return to a full Family and that family would be kind and loving, in most cases. But on the other hand he hated how they would take it for granted, They would be scoffing at the things they don't like and starting arguments with siblings. They treated others as if they like them just because they are family. He loved his time with Harry. At Yule he would hand him a gift and Harry wouldn't scoff, he would adore it no matter what it was, Just because he loved that his husband had gotten him something. And so Tom got him many things, he always loved spoiling Harry, even when he got scolded for spending too much, he loved it. And at Yule he loved Harry's face lighting up at every opertunity, looking at the young witches and Wizards, Opening gifts, bringing in the tree's so they don't wither in the frost. Helping out Hagrid. He was Happy with everything at that time of year. And therefore Tom was Happy.

Finally the whole room was completely silent as the first years finally calmed down over their first Yule meal. And Tom stood.

"Yule is a special Celebration for Hogwarts, Every year we celebrate the time like no other. There's dancing and Lessons turn into Parties." Tom looked over to Remus who coughed lightly, a few chuckled were heard from the students he tought. "But Yule is a celebration of the winter solstice. a few of you will celebrate this as Christmas, most will know the celebration of Yule. But both celebrations have many things in common. The celebration does last two months yet we celebrate the 25th as if it is Christmas. Both are to do with a God, Yet one is Odin and the other Yeshua. But both gathers people together to celebrate a winter time and both require a feast. And so you will be opening presents and gifts tomorow and scoffing or jumping for joy over your discorveries yet today let us all feast together" People started to clap as Tom sat down but then Harry stood as he took his seat, Tom's eyebrow raised.

"Can you tell i wrote that speach?" Half of the students chuckled, The rest obviously were new or disliked the teacher. Tom rolled his eyes, a smile evident on his lips "I want you all to enjoy this meal, but i also want you to enjoy the comany of your family, those who will be returning. For those who aren't please just enjoy each other's company. What i ask most of you is enjoy what you have as many will never have or never have had anything that you have, that might be confusing but... When i was younger i didn't have any of this, and i will never have a family in Yule. But i'm Happy with my Husband. And me and my Husband celebrate yule in our own way. But you can celebrate it with your family, so please, try your best to enjoy the holiday." Harry gave a smile and the whole place erupted in cheers and clapping, even the ones who didn't like him clapped, because he was favourited over Tom. Tom knew that, and he didn't mind that at all. But Harry probably didn't see just how easy it was to love him.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

after the meal had gone smoothly and the children who were leaving had gotten onto the train and left, and the student staying were settled back in, Harry and Tom decided to retire to their room.

And so they both laid there, simply staring at the cieling for a little while, and talking over the days events.

and that night they didn't have sex, they didn't complain about old times, they mumbled soft words of love. Because they both knew that their time together would be limited and they both knew that they Loved each other. sometimes you can't show that through sex or holding hands. sometimes you have to say it, and thats exactly what they did.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**i feel like i've accidentally given a moral message here but MERRY YULE**

**have a good one**


End file.
